deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Part II
Part II is the second part of the ''Death Note'' anime and manga series. It revolves around a three-way feud between Near, Mello, and Kira after L's death. During interviews, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata refer to this part as the "Near and Mello arc." Many readers or viewers also use this name. Summary Chapters 60-74 (America arc) After L's death, Roger tells Near and Mello of L's death, with Mello getting angry and storming off, planning on beating Kira without Near's help.Chapter 59Chapter 61 Five years later, the SPK is established, working under Near, Kira is killing criminals using the internet, more powerful than ever, and Mello teamed up with the mafia. Light is also currently the second L, meaning the Task Force must follow his orders.Chapter 60 Mello kidnaps Sayu Yagami for the notebook,Chapter 61, and Light contacts Near for help.Chapter 63 Mello still manages to get the notebook, using many different precautions,Chapter 64 while Light learns Mello is the kidnapper through his conversations with Near, who was also worrying Light.Chapter 66 At first, Light makes the president send troops to attack Mello's base after Mello threatens Hoope, only for it to fail thanks to Sidoh, who is now working under Mello and the mafia in exchange for the notebook.Chapter 68Chapter 69 After this attempt, he sends the Task Force to attack Mello's base instead, with Ryuk's help and Soichiro's Shinigami Eyes. Light managed to kill all the mafia members, convinced Sidoh to not work for the mafia, and learned Mello's real name. However, Soichiro dies and Mello escapes, completely alone.Chapter 74 Chapters 75-85 After this, Near gets closer to deducing Kira's identity thanks to Mello's actions.Chapter 75 Mello then busts in the SPK base, asking for his photograph, and exchanges some information with Near about the Kira case, telling Near that a rule within the notebook is fake,Chapter 77 which Near infers is the 13-day rule. Near confronts Light about the matter, instilling doubt within the Task Force.Chapter 78 Mello sends Mogi, a member of the Task Force, to the SPK base, telling Near to order Mogi to spill some information to Near, with Mello listening in on the conversation. However, Mogi stays silent. Shortly after, Light sends Demegawa and hundreds of other Kira followers to attack the SPK,Chapter 79 with Near escaping unscathed.Chapter 80 Near manages to take advantage of this by lying to the Task Force, saying that Mogi has died of a heart attack, further incriminating Light, prompting Aizawa to spill information to Near. This makes Near believe that Light Yagami is, in fact, Kira.Chapter 81Chapter 82 Anticipating investigation from the Task Force due to Near's persuasion, Light transfers ownership of the Death Note from Misa over to Mikami, who kills Demegawa.Chapter 81Chapter 83 Chapters 86-108 Mikami then selects Kiyomi Takada as the new spokesperson. Luckily, Takada had a past relationship with Light, so Light has private meetings with Takada under the guise that it's to investigate her. In reality, he is communicating with Mikami through Takada.Chapter 85Chapter 88 Near deduces Mikami's identity as X-Kira and begins spying on him. Light is making Mikami use a fake notebook, while Takada does the real killings with the multiple pages of the book she has. This throws Near off, who switches this fake notebook with another fake one for the final plan, where he and Light agreed to meet at the Yellow Box warehouse, so Mikami can write down the names of everyone except Kira's. However, much to everyone's surprise, Mello intervenes a few days before the plan, kidnapping Takada with help from Matt. Matt is killed by Takada's bodyguards, and Takada writes down Mello's name in her page of the Death Note, with Light killing Takada in the snippet of the notebook. Near makes no plans to cancel the meeting. Once the meeting begins, Light is confident that he will succeed, as he thinks that what Mikami brought was real while Near switched the fake one, but when Mello had kidnapped Takada earlier on, this had made Mikami write down Takada's name in the real note, making Near aware of the real one, prompting him to switch the real one with a complete fake. Near honors Mello's sacrifice, as Light is exposed as Kira. Shortly after, Matsuda shoots Light, followed by Ryuk writing Light's name in his Death Note. Characters This is a list of characters featured in this part. Characters who are introduced in this part are in bold. *Light Yagami *L *Near *Mello *Demegawa *Kiyomi Takada *'Teru Mikami' *'Stephen Gevanni' *'Anthony Rester' *'Halle Lidner' *'Matt' *Misa Amane *Ryuk *'Sidoh' *'David Hoope' *Soichiro Yagami *Touta Matsuda *Shuichi Aizawa *Roger Ruvie *Sayu Yagami *'Jack Neylon' *Hitoshi Demegawa *Hideki Ide *'Ill Ratt' *'Rod Ross' *'Kanichi Takimura' *'John McEnroe' *'George Sairas' *Steve Mason *'Jose' *Yumi Aizawa *'Ellickson Gardner' *'Zakk Irius' *'Kyle Block' *'Rashual Bid' *'Glen Humphreys' *'Miller' *'Pedoro Kollet' *'Roy' *'Yitzak Ghazanin' *'Skyer' *'Tatsumi Ooyama' *'Nakajima' Chapters The following are all the volumes/chapters that feature this part. ;Volume 7 Kidnapping Number Two ;Volume 8 The Decision Target Right Angle Responsibility Death Button Discovery Flight Tremble ;Volume 9 Contact Verification Cornered A Fine Performance Acknowledgement Greetings Use Prediction Lies ;Volume 10 Clean-Up Warning Himself Delete Coincidence Election Japan Tomorrow Conversation ;Volume 11 Kindred Spirits Preview Standstill Night Decision Outside Convinced Meanwhile Conversation Everybody ;Volume 12 The Two Face to Face Inducement Patience Declaration The Answer Impossible Intent to Kill Curtain Finis Episodes The following is a list of episodes featuring this part. Abduction Impatience Father Justice Transfer Selection Scorn Vigilance Malice 1.28 New World References }} Category:Part II (anime)